


Play the Game

by a_scholar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Camping, Hiking, Humor, M/M, Sharing A Tent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: ”I'm not saying that I'm backing out now. You just didn't say anything about sharing a tent when I signed up."Three nights in a national park with a foreign celebrity. Sauli dearly hopes his pair will be a decent person. It would be intolerable to be stuck with some jerk or a complete idiot for so long with no other company than their cameraman.





	Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Probably even more silliness. Inspired by Sauli's appearance on a TV show which was kind of similar but not at all.

”But what if I hate the person I'm paired with?” Sauli almost drops the phone he has tucked between his ear and his shoulder. The TV producer has called right when he's packing for this crazy trip he's agreed to go on.

”I'm positive it will be fine,” the producer replies. ”And if you don't get along there's no need to pretend when you're not being filmed. Just shoot some scenes for the show and when cameras are off you can do whatever you like. This is good publicity, a good pay for you and for a good cause.”

”I'm not saying that I'm backing out now. You just didn't say anything about sharing a tent when I signed up,” he grumbles. On principle he has no problem with sharing space and sleeping next to someone he doesn't really know, but it will be awkward if they hate each other's guts.

”To put it bluntly it's boring if you have your own tents,” the producer says. ”Makes better TV this way. Plus there's less for you to carry, which I know you'll appreciate after the first day.”

Three nights in a national park with a foreign celebrity. Sauli dearly hopes his pair will be a decent person. It would be intolerable to be stuck with some jerk or a complete idiot for so long with no other company than their cameraman.

”I'll leave you to your packing. Remember to take only items allowed on the list, and we'll see you tomorrow.”

Packing doesn't take long: travel toiletries, underwear, music or reading if he wants to, but not much else. Everything else will be provided for them. He'll take his own trekking boots, though, which he already owns for walking on forest trails. He might escape blisters that way.

Sauli wonders if it's mad that he's agreed to this, but it's true that he'll get a good paycheck and he's hardly ever said no to any TV appearance gig. Plus it's nice to know they're doing some good, since apparently the show will promote fundraising for a nature organization. Oh well, he can do this. It could turn out to be really fun, even though he hasn't done any overnight trekking before.

\---

Early in the morning he's waiting at an outdoor store with Kaisa, an actor Sauli has met before and who will be the second Finnish person appearing in the episode. She'll be paired with a foreigner, too.

The cameras are already on them, everyone waiting for the revelation of who the other two people are. Sauli doesn't know what to expect. This is the first season of 'Celebrity Survivor', so he has no clue of the caliber of celebrities the producers are able to get. If he had to guess he'd say B-list celebrities or people who are barely even celebrities, like he sees himself.

One camera turns to point at the door and in walks a man and a woman.

No. Fucking. Way.

The man is Adam fucking Lambert. Sauli looks at Kaisa to make sure he's seeing right, and she looks as dumbfounded as he feels. Sauli's heart starts racing. He glances at the dark-haired woman, whom he recognizes as a British TV actor—Carol something, he can't remember.

They all greet each other with nervous laughter. Adam is fricking tall and he looks at Sauli curiously, gripping his hand firmly. Adam's hair is dyed blond and looks really soft. Even though Adam is just standing there it feels like he's the center of the room, stealing all the air.

Sauli begs the universe he'll get Adam as his pair. How cool would it be to get to know him? He has a strong feeling it _will_ be him and Adam. It would make sense, but he doesn't dare to be certain. Honestly, the actor would not be nearly as exciting a trekking partner. He would probably _pay_ to spend three nights in the forest with Adam Lambert. He's always liked him, his music. A lot of people would sell their souls for the opportunity, he thinks.

The show's host Timo is deliberately taking an awfully long time to declare what the pairs are going to be. Sauli has no doubt they'll edit in dramatic music and close-ups of everyone's faces. Sauli and Adam keep glancing at each other and Sauli is fighting not to smile too widely. He's pretty sure Adam wants him as his pair, too. It makes him feel giddy.

”Adam, your trekking partner is... Sauli,” the host announces with a dramatic pause in between.

Adam whoops at this and moves to stand next to him. Sauli breaks into a grin and stares at his shoes.

”Carol, you're going with Kaisa. Everyone, try not to kill each other in the forest.”

There's a short pause with people moving cameras and all kinds of stuff around, bringing in what must be their backpacks.

Adam nudges him with his elbow. ”So what's the uniting factor between the two of us?”

The point of the show, as it's been explained to Sauli, is to put together two celebrities who have something in common but possibly with no outdoors experience. They'll have to manage in the forest and get to know each other, preferably share their experiences with each other on the way.

Sauli rubs his neck. ”I'm not a singer, so honestly the only thing I can think of is that we're both gay.”

Adam raises his eyebrows. ”Oh, wow. So the women share their profession and we share our sexual orientation.”

”I know, it's a bit weird,” Sauli says. ”Kind of turns being gay into an issue, like it's something exotic.”

”Well, I'm cool with it,” Adam says. ”After all, they're not forcing us to say or do anything we don't want, we get to choose how we act on camera.”

”Yeah. Sorry if my English is rusty, by the way. I haven't used it in a while.”

”What are you even talking about, your English sounds lovely,” Adam says.

”I—thanks,” he stammers. God, it's weird to be talking to Adam, but he's so nice and normal at the same time. ”You know, I didn't expect to be paired with a big name.”

”Aww, come on.”

”No, it's true,” Sauli says. ”I heard they might get some famous people, but I didn't expect that to mean someone like you.”

”So what do you do, then?” Adam asks smiling at him.

”Uh, I wouldn't really call myself a celebrity, not even on Finnish standards,” Sauli says sheepishly. ”I got some fame after winning the Big Brother competition here. I got a lot of gigs after that, like hosting stuff. I think I'm being called a 'TV personality'. But since then I've started out as a personal trainer. I'd rather have a steady income, but I wouldn't do it if I didn't love it.”

”I hear you."

”Alright guys,” Timo interrupts. ”You have a list of things you need. Your backpacks are ready, but you need to choose clothes that fit you, and the colour you want. Adam and Carol, you don't have any trekking boots of your own, so you'll need to choose those as well. Bad news is your shoes are brand new, so you may get blisters. I recommend stopping the moment you feel uncomfortable and using anti-blister sticks and band-aids. Those you can find in your first aid kits.”

Adam immediately goes for black cargo pants and black t-shirts and a jacket. Sauli smiles in amusement.

”You're laughing at me,” Adam says grinning.

”No, I'm not,” Sauli says. ”Well, maybe.”

”Gotta look cool for all the wildlife.” Adam turns his neck to see his back in the mirror, possibly checking how his own ass looks in the black trousers.

”And for the camera.”

”Oh, yeah.” Adam looks at the camera and makes silly faces. ”Hi guys! I keep forgetting our adventure is filmed.”

Sauli picks his own clothes, black cargo pants as well but army green t-shirts and a navy blue jacket. Once they're all fitted in their new gear they gather together.

”These are your backpacks. We've made things a bit easier for you since you haven't done this before. You don't have to carry much food, only snacks that get you through the day until you arrive at the campsite. More food will be waiting for you there. It's all in your instructions here.” Timo waves four envelopes he's holding. ”You'll never be very far from a road and habitation, five kilometres at the most.”

”We get knives?” Adam asks while peeking into his backpack.

”Sure, you'll need them for all sorts of things,” Timo says.

”Hang it on your belt,” Sauli suggests. Adam opens his belt and Sauli steps close to thread the belt through the belt loop in the leather knife sheath. ”Like this.”

”Okay, so if you're ready, we'll drive you to the starting point where you'll have to face your first challenge.”

\---

”Oh, no!” Sauli starts laughing, grabbing his blond hair with both hands. ”Are you serious?”

They've just been told their first challenge is to carry their 'injured partner' a fair distance around a tree and back in a race.

He turns to Adam. ”You're so carrying me.”

”I don't know, you look pretty muscly,” Adam ponders and squeezes Sauli's bicep.

Adam is definitely teasing him. ”No way, you have more mass than me.” He's short enough compared to Adam that he would probably fit under Adam's arm.

”Is this challenge fair for the girls, though?” Adam asks.

”Oi, we're so winning you guys,” Carol shouts while tying her hair up. ”Kaisa is skinny and I'm a strong-ass woman.”

”We need to win this,” Sauli whispers. The winners get the first pick between a useful and a useless item. The useful one is apparently something they would 'absolutely want'.

Adam takes off his jacket. ”We've got this, Sauli, don't worry. Come here. Fireman's carry.”

Sauli takes off his own jacket and faces Adam. They wait until Timo tells it's five seconds until countdown. Adam bends down and wraps his arm around the back of Sauli's knees, grabbing Sauli's wrist with the other hand and rises up, easily lifting Sauli across his broad shoulders with Sauli hanging almost upside-down.

”Good luck, blondies!” Kaisa yells from her position on Carol's shoulders.

Timo finishes the countdown and both pairs set out in a half-jog. The whole thing is immediately funny.

”This is certainly one way of getting to know each other,” Adam pants out.

”Shut up and run,” Sauli yells while almost crying in laughter.

He cranes his neck to see the women, who are a little behind but not far, shrieking loudly. They both have their own trees to go around so there's no danger of colliding. Sauli cheers Adam on. It's a bouncy ride but not too bad since Adam is holding him tight and Sauli does the same. They reach the tree and make a turn.

”Fuck,” Adam says under his breath.

”Tsk, another one for them to bleep,” Sauli giggles.

”Don't make me laugh or I'll drop you,” Adam says while breathing heavily and laughing anyway.

They make the same journey back, Adam finally slowing down to a fast walk, but when Sauli looks back Carol is walking as well and lagging behind. Adam and Sauli win easily, crossing the finish line well before the women.

Adam bends down so Sauli can slide off from his warm shoulders, Adam's black tee damp with sweat.

Adam stays bent over for a while, catching his breath. Sauli pats his back. ”Well done, buddy.”

”Sure, no problem.”

The women arrive, too, collapsing in a heap.

”Oh my God, that was hard,” Carol says panting. ”I take it back, Kaisa, you're small but not light at all.”

”Excuse me,” Kaisa laughs. ”Your shoulders were so uncomfortable, too bony and sharp. So unfair, look at Adam. I'm sure Sauli had a comfy ride.”

Sauli sticks his tongue out at her.

The items are revealed—their choice is between a mosquito repellent and an air freshener. Before anyone has time to even open their mouth to comment the options Sauli grabs the mosquito repellent.

”Wow. That bad?” Adam asks.

”Actually, no,” Sauli says. ”It's still so early in June that the mosquito season hasn't started properly. I think we've really lucked out with our timing if the rest of the episodes are filmed later in summer. But there's bound to be a few mosquitoes around, especially in the evenings. I hate them.”

”What on earth are we supposed to do with an air freshener?” Carol asks.

”I don't know, freshen up your tent. I'm sure you'll get smelly,” Adam says and ducks when Kaisa throws pine cones at him.

”Alright, time for the first pair to leave and it's ladies first,” Timo announces. ”Carol and Kaisa get a half an hour head start since the point is not walking in a large group but in pairs—well, with the addition of your cameramen, who keep in touch with each other on their phones, so the guys know when to slow down if you're getting too close to the ladies. There should be reception all the time. Off you go. You have your instructions.”

After thirty minutes of waiting around, sitting down against a tree and resting their legs in preparation, it's time for Adam and Sauli to leave.

”This here is your cameraman, Jari. Good luck,” Timo says clasping the shoulder of one of the guys who's been filming them. An old hippie is what comes to Sauli's mind. A long shaggy beard, trekking clothes that are definitely not as brand-new as Sauli and Adam's. Sauli has already noted the man is pretty disgruntled and taciturn.

Everyone else gets in the car and drives away, leaving the three of them standing there.

”Okay, err. Which way did the girls go?” Sauli asks and Adam starts laughing. Jari stays silent and supports the camera on his shoulder.

”I think there's some kind of a board there, maybe with directions,” Adam points over. He's right, there's even a map there although they have one as well. Their first campsite is marked seven kilometres away.

”That's probably not too bad,” Sauli says. ”Kaisa said a recommended distance for beginners is 10 kilometres.”

”What's that in miles?”

”No idea.” Sauli looks at Jari who remains expressionless. ”Google it if you want.” They've been adviced they shouldn't use their phones much since they obviously won't have any chance to recharge. For safety reasons it's wise to have some battery left.

”So we need to walk a bit over four miles. Ten kilometres would be over six. Okay.”

Jari turns the camera off and finally speaks. ”You guys set the pace. I'll mostly follow you and sometimes ask you to stop so I can walk ahead and film you from the front. There's enough time to get to the campsite before evening so no need to hurry. And who cares if we're not there by night anyway 'cause it won't get dark.” He digs a cigarette from his pocket and lights it. ”Don't expect me to help you much. I'll only intervene if what you're doing is extremely stupid. I've been told to look after your safety.”

”Man, I feel so safe already,” Sauli says.

”Are you going to film us all the time?” Adam asks.

”Jesus, no,” Jari says taking a drag from his cigarette. ”I don't have the battery for doing that all day long, although they'll bring me replacements to the campsite, as well as a fully charged phone. I'll try to film every now and then and catch any good material. TV moments, you know. But don't mind the camera, just do whatever. Don't worry if you veer into talking about private stuff. The producers are smart, they know what they can show. Lambert, your folks get to preview the episode anyway.”

That makes Sauli laugh. ”Yeah, I'm not nearly famous enough to have a manager look after me and my big mouth.”

They make sure they're taking the correct trail and set out, Adam saying Sauli should lead since he's the native.

\---

The sun is shining, the forecast having promised 19 degree Celsius—Adam googles again and informs him it's 66 in Fahrenheits. It's really a good season for trekking, no mosquitos in sight yet, the weather pleasantly warm but not too hot. Still it's warm enough that they soon remove their jackets. The terrain is quite varied with lots of climbing uphill and down again. Their backpacks don't weigh as much as Sauli has feared, although he's sure his back will ache the next day.

”I hope you're better at this than I am,” Adam says. He's walking right behind Sauli with Jari trailing further behind.

”What, trekking? It's not my element, I'm not that outdoorsy. I do prefer to run on trail rather than on streets whenever I can. But you don't even need to go far from the center of Helsinki to do that.”

”Well, I don't have any real camping experience,” Adam says. ”Sleeping in tents, yes, but at festivals rather than in nature.”

”Hey, it's pretty much the same for me,” Sauli laughs. ”But I think every Finnish person can handle themselves in the forest. It's part of the culture and there's forest everywhere.”

The forest they're in is a sparse pine forest so there's a lot of sunlight. They frequently pass little lakes and streams. It's awfully quiet except for birds singing and their own voices chatting every now and then. Adam declares ”it's so pretty” for probably the tenth time already.

”I can't believe how clean the air is,” Adam says. ”I wanna bottle this.”

”Yeah, I can hear you breathing back there,” Sauli says smiling.

”Are there any bears or wolves? Or other dangerous animals?”

”Nah, not here. Too close to people. I think they're further east where there's even less population.”

”What about snakes?” Adam asks.

”Uh, we have like one poisonous snake, but I've never seen one in nature or heard of anyone I know getting bit. I don't think they're very dangerous. I don't remember what they're called in English.”

”So the biggest threat is probably tripping and breaking my own neck. Or being stabbed by you with your knife if I annoy you too much.” The sound of Adam giggling startles a group of birds in a nearby tree.

Sauli turns to look at Adam over his shoulder. ”Yeah, I might be dangerous.”

”Oh, I'm sure you're very dangerous.”

They take a break after about an hour, setting their backpacks on a flat rock outcrop with a wonderful view. Adam takes off his shoes and digs out the anti-blister stick from his first aid kit just in case, since he thinks he might be feeling some discomfort. Sauli takes out some energy bars and trail mix.

”This is so chill.” Adam stretches out on the sun-warmed rock with the backpack under his head and crosses his hands on his stomach. Sauli studies the tattoos on Adam's arms for a while and lies back as well, closing his eyes in the afternoon sun.

He feels Adam poke his side.

”Miss the civilization yet?” Adam asks.

”Not yet,” Sauli grins. ”Ask me later. So far it's not too uncomfortable and I'm adequately entertained by you.”

”Only adequately, damn. I need to up my game.”

Jari comes closer with his camera. ”Sorry guys, can you repeat that last exchange? I didn't have time to catch it.”

”Oh, for... ” Feeling stupid they go over it again and Sauli is certain that he isn't coming across very natural.

After a while they continue on, chatting as they go and stopping a couple of times so Jari can shoot them from different angles. Twice they come across groups of trekkers and greet them in passing. People give them funny looks but it's probably because of the camera. It would be pretty hysterical though if someone recognized Adam in the middle of the Finnish forest.

”That has to be the 20th squirrel I've seen,” Adam says when yet another one runs across the trail in front of them. ”They're so cute. Are they all like that?”

”What, are they different in the US?”

”Grey and larger,” Adam says.

”Oh. I didn't know that. Yeah, they're all red like that. Maybe a bit more grey in winter. We have flying squirrels too, but they're rare, I've never seen one. Normal squirrels are everywhere.” He smiles at Adam's excitement.

\---

A little after seven o'clock they arrive at their destination. The 'campsite' is only a little clearing with a campfire site and seats made out of huge logs going around it. Since they're in a national park they're not allowed to build a fire anywhere else than on officially marked sites.

”Where are Carol and Kaisa camping, then?” Adam asks.

”They're a bit further away on another site,” Jari says after pausing the camera. ”We'll catch up with them in the morning for your second challenge before going our separate ways again.”

Delightfully there's a bag of food left for them as well as another bag that Jari takes for himself. Sauli suspects someone's been there just a few minutes before they've arrived.

”No gourmet dinners for us,” he tells the others while going through the contents. ”Freeze-dried meals for each, just add hot water. Lots of fruit, those instant oatmeal things. More snacks. Tea and instant coffee.”

”So I guess there are no toilets around?” Adam asks.

Jari stares at him blankly and tosses him a roll of toilet paper. ”Find a bush, dig a hole. Have fun.”

They decide to set up their tent first before eating and look for a flat area, making sure there's no ant road crossing it. Neither of them have ever set up a tent by themselves before, so setting up their bright yellow tent is an interesting and lengthy experience, both of them giggling hysterically when they get it wrong. Jari turns off his camera every now and then to shout directions, obviously fed up with their ridiculous attempt. Finally they manage it, setting it fairly close to the campfire site between two trees.

”Why does Jari have his own tent and we don't?” Adam asks when Jari starts setting up his one-person tent further away.

”They said it's more interesting this way.”

Adam's eyebrows rise up. ”Oh, alright. I don't know if that makes sense, though. There's no one filming us inside since he's not going cram in there to film us, or is he?”

Sauli scratches his stubbled jaw. ”That's true. God, I hope not. I think our tent barely fits us.” He slaps his hand against his neck. ”Ow. That was the first mosquito.”

After Jari has dealt with his tent he takes out a water filtering pump and goes down to a nearby little stream to fill their water canteens.

”Is the water not suitable for use?”

”For washing, yes,” Sauli says. ”But it needs to be boiled or filtered before drinking. If we were further north in Lapland then yeah, it's crystal clear there and you could just drink it straight, but here it's safer to purify it.”

”You know all this stuff and yet you say you haven't done this before.”

Sauli shrugs laughing. ”I don't know, like I said. It's just stuff most people know. And I have friends who are into camping.”

After finding a pile of wood stored under the branches of a spruce they build a fire. They boil water with a kettle they hang from a stick and try to enjoy their dinner. After eating Jari takes each of them aside to film a couple of minutes of them commenting on the day. Later Jari retreats to his tent with a worn paperback, apparently having decided he's filmed enough for the moment.

”Do you think the water is cold?” Adam points to the stream.

”I think it's absolutely freezing, yeah,” Sauli says. ”I'm going to clean up anyway. There was a washcloth or a sponge on our list and I think they gave us biodegradable soap and shampoo.”

”Alright. You go first,” Adam says, lying down next to the fire and starting to poke it with a stick.

Sauli smiles to himself. It's a bit American of Adam. He takes off his shirt but leaves his trousers on, grabbing a towel and washing things and walking down to the stream where he takes off the rest of his clothes. The water is ice cold. He dips a sponge in water and soaps up, shivering while he does it. Feels good to get the sweat off his skin, though. He splashes some water on himself and towels dry, wrapping the towel around his waist.

”All yours,” he shouts to Adam.

Inside the tent he changes into a clean t-shirt, sweats and a knitted sweater since nights are still quite cool, and goes to boil more water on the fire. Soon Adam walks past him to the tent, likewise with a towel wrapped around him. Sauli sees he has more tattoos on his upper body, covering his shoulder and there's one on his side, too. He's toned, his pec muscles clearly defined. There are water droplets caught in the light dusting of hair on his chest.

”You were right, it was fucking freezing. I nearly froze my balls off.”

Sauli just laughs at him.

They brew some tea and drink it from traditional wooden cups, lying around next to the fire. By now there are a few mosquitoes around, so the repellent comes in handy. Sauli ends up telling Adam about his large family. He doesn't even feel embarrassed about talking for so long, since it's comfortable talking to Adam, who keeps asking him questions.

When there's a lull in conversation they realize the faint sound in the background is snoring coming from Jari's tent.

”What time is it?” Adam asks.

”Uh... oops. One o'clock. I guess we should go to bed, probably an early rise.”

They pour water on the embers and crawl inside the tent.

Their sleeping pads are inflatable but easy to set up. Sauli gets his ready first and places it on the ground. Adam sets his own right next to his. There's some space left on the sides of the tent, though. It's too warm to sleep inside the thick sleeping bags, so they leave them opened, using them more like blankets, both of them wearing sleeveless tops and shorts.

”I don't think I can sleep, it's too light,” Adam says when they're waiting for sleep. ”Feels like I could just continue to the next day, like what's the point in sleeping when it's already daylight?”

”That's how we all feel at the start of every summer, but you'll get tired eventually. Although we probably sleep less during summer. Everybody's out late, or early, partying. Living.”

Birds are singing non-stop outside.

”Are they ever going to stop?” Adam asks.

”No,” Sauli smiles with his eyes closed. ”It's summer.”

”When do they sleep, then?”

”I don't know. No time, they're partying, too.”

Their comments turn more and more incoherent, the pauses between them longer until they finally fall asleep.

As his last thought Sauli notes the insanity of having a famous American singer sleeping twenty centimetres away from him in the middle of the forest.

\---

Surprisingly Sauli wakes up on his own. He'd totally expected Jari to shake them awake. Adam is still asleep, having turned on his stomach and crossed his arms around a small pillow. Sauli stumbles out into the cool morning air. Jari is already setting up a fire.

”No, go back in! I need some footage of you guys waking up.”

Sauli stares at him for a moment before replying in Finnish with a yawn. ”Well at least let me take a piss now that I'm up.”

Afterwards he crawls back in, jostling Adam's leg in the process.

”Hmh.”

”Sorry. Morning.” Sauli dives back onto the sleeping pad. It's just warm and soft enough that he could fall asleep again. ”Jari wants to film us waking up.”

”Mm-hm.”

”D'you think you can get up?” He says grinning at the sleepy man.

Adam opens his eyes and blinks at him. ”Hi.”

”Hi,” Sauli laughs.

Jari sticks his head in the tent and points the camera at them.

”Let's pretend sleep and then wake up,” Sauli says.

”Mmkay.”

Once dressed up and outside Adam admits his arms and shoulders ache a bit.

”Mine do, too,” Sauli says. ”Try to stretch. There's some ice gel in the first aid kit if you want.”

Jari hangs a mirror on a tree branch. ”So you can shave or trim your beards if you have the means. They don't want you to look like mountain men on camera.”

”Unlike you,” Adam says deadpan.

”I'm here to create a contrast so that you celebrities can feel prettier,” Jari grunts.

Razors and travel shavers had been included on their list, so they do make use of the mirror.

\---

Their second challenge is very different from the first. If that one had been fast and exhausting, this one is slow and requires patience. Each of them have been handed a fishing pole and whoever gets the first fish secures the win for his or her team.

”Have you done this before?” Sauli whispers to Adam, who's standing on another rock not too far from him, trying to fish from a small lake. The two women have chosen a spot a bit further away.

”I went with my dad when I was a kid, but not since,” Adam whispers back, trying not the scare the fish.

Again they've been told the prize is something they would want, even more than yesterday. The challenge still gets boring after a while, and Sauli squats down on the rock, staring at the fishing line that disappears into water.

After twenty minutes or so Adam makes a sound and grabs his pole tight, eventually dragging up a small, green-looking fish.

Timo comes over and Adam hands him both the wriggling fish and the fishing pole.

”That's a perch,” Timo says. ”We have our winners!”

The women come over as well, shaking their fists mock-seriously at Adam and Sauli.

”There's no choice between items today,” Timo tells them. ”Winners get one fishing pole, losers nothing. No one has meals waiting for them today, only breakfast which I recommend saving for the morning. So Adam and Sauli, you have a chance to catch some fish. Kaisa and Carol, I hope you have snacks saved or you're going hungry today.

Kaisa and Carol seem to suck it up, but Sauli and Adam feel pity, so before the women leave they give them half-secretly all their snacks save for one small bag of trail mix.

After waiting in the same way as the previous day Sauli and Adam get the permission to set out on the trail. Their route follows little ponds and rivers, but they decide to try fishing at the campsite since the map shows it's next to a sizeable lake.

It's another beautiful day, maybe a bit warmer than the previous. Occasionally Adam sings as they walk. It's wonderful to listen to, even when he makes intentionally weird sounds causing Sauli to crack up. They stop to take some silly photos of each other. Jari must be rolling his eyes at all their antics.

”I wish I could take more pictures, but gotta save the battery,” Adam says. ”It's so pretty here. So many things to take pics of. I must say I haven't really missed using my phone. I thought I would go crazy without it.”

After midday they take a break, sitting on a fallen tree trunk.

Sauli is grabbing the tree for support when something sticks his finger. ”Ow, shit!” He yelps. He peers at his finger and can barely see a tiny splinter stuck under the skin.

”Do we have any tweezers?” He asks.

Adam searches for a while and hands him small tweezers and a tiny bottle of antiseptic. Trying to get the splinter out is completely useless though, as it's lodged in his right index finger and he's right-handed.

”Stop that, give them to me,” Adam says. ”Sit like this.” Adam swings his leg over the tree trunk and straddles it, so Sauli does the same, facing Adam. Adam shuffles close, takes hold of his hand and with a concentrated look starts to carefully dig out the splinter.

”Sorry if this hurts."

It does twinge a little since Adam has to break the skin a bit more. Sauli prefers to look at Adam's frowning face rather than the tweezers digging into his skin. Those eyelashes are very long.

Fairly quickly Adam gets the thing out. Then he wipes the wound with a cotton pad and puts a band-aid over it.

”There you go.” Adam smiles and squeezes Sauli's knee.

”Um. Thank you.” His face feels hot. The sun is shining so warmly.

After they set out again Jari speaks up. ”Thanks for that, Sauli. That makes good TV.”

”Yeah, I didn't exactly do it on purpose!

Later in the afternoon as they're walking along they end up talking about dating life in different parts of the world. It surprises Sauli to hear it's not necessarily easy in LA. He'd really thought it would be, since there's a large and active gay community.

”It's hard to find interesting people,” Adam says, walking behind Sauli. ”A lot of the time guys are only looking for sex—like, first thing. They don't even think about going on a date and getting to know each other. When you're out partying it's hard to have intelligent conversations with anyone, it feels so superficial.”

”That's a shame, if you're looking for someone to date instead of just sex,” Sauli says.

”What about here?” Adam asks.

”I don't know, I guess the community in Helsinki is kind of lively but nothing compared to some other cities in Europe. If you want to meet people you can, but I suppose I just haven't lucked out much. With love, I mean.”

\---

At their second campsite they get a smaller bag with food items only for breakfast, as they had been warned. Adam sets out on the lake immediately after they've set up their tent, this time considerably faster. Sauli tags along. They're both getting pretty nervous, stomachs growling loudly.

"I'm counting on you to put food on the table," Sauli says while peeking at the fishing line from behind Adam.

"Shush," Adam whispers and takes a small step aside, laying his free arm to rest across Sauli's shoulders.

Eventually the fishing line starts to twitch and Adam pulls out another perch, this time a larger one.

”Yes, yes!” Sauli shouts, ecstatic they're getting dinner. Adam dangles the fish in front of him and Sauli detaches it from the hook. The fish drops on the ground and starts flopping there. They both stare at it.

”I think I can do this", Sauli says and grabs the fish, but it slides from his fingers. He grabs it again and manages to hold it, hitting its head hard against a rock a couple of times. Next they're looking at the dead fish on the rock. Both turn to look at Jari, who turns off his camera. Sauli hands him his knife.

”Oh, for fuck's sake, you wussies,” Jari huffs.

"How about this, if I catch some more fish you'll gut them all and you get to have your share?" Adam says.

After a moment Jari sighs. "Fine, just don't tell anyone.”

In the end Adam catches more than enough fish for them and they fry them over the fire, hungry enough to think it's a delicious meal even without salt.

”Now I'm going to swim,” Sauli declares after they've eaten. ”I'm too sweaty, and the lake looks awesome. You've got to swim too, Adam.”

”But we don't have any swimwear?”

Sauli and Jari just look at Adam meaningfully, and he rolls his eyes.

”Fine. I don't necessarily mind you guys, but not on camera.”

”Okay, I won't film you until you're in water,” Jari says. ”So that means you have to get fully in and swim at least a few strokes.”

They're still talking when Sauli starts undressing, throwing his clothes on a tree branch. He runs to the shore, going straight in and shouting as he goes. The water is damn cold, but refreshing. He dives to get his hair wet and glances at Adam who's shirtless and taking off his trousers. Sauli starts swimming in a circle, laughing at Adam's heavy cursing as he's getting in.

”This is nuts, you're not even a human. I can't feel my legs.”

”Don't be a baby,” Sauli laughs and swims closer to splash water on Adam.

Jari, who's now filming them again after pausing to let Adam get in, suddenly appears to come to the realization that there are two gay men naked in a lake. ”Keep it suitable for children, guys.”

Sauli flips him off grinning since he knows Jari won't be able to include the previous moment anyway because of his own loud comment.

After a moment Adam gasps. ”I can't, I'm probably gonna have a stroke.”

Sauli watches Adam swim back to the shore and get out before he swims a couple of laps more himself. As soon as he gets out of the water, steam rising from his body, there's a pleasantly warm and prickling sensation on his skin.

They warm up around the fire.

”All we need is a sauna,” Sauli sighs.

”Yeah, that actually would be nice after taking a dip in the Arctic Sea,” Adam says.

Soon they're deep into conversation, flitting from subject to subject, when Jari sits down against a tree with a cigarette hanging from his lips, takes out a Zippo lighter and a crumpled paper from his pocket and lights the corner of the paper.

”What's that?” Sauli asks.

”I had a list of conversation pointers to film in case you two didn't find anything to talk about,” Jari says while looking at the burning piece of paper.

Sauli doesn't quite know what to say. ”Uh. Don't start a forest fire, man.”

Jari grunts, drops the paper on the ground at the last minute and tramples the ashes.

When they're getting ready to go to sleep Adam realizes he's forgotten to brush his teeth and goes back outside. Sauli is tossing and turning restlessly on his sleeping pad, a nervous energy bubbling low in his stomach. His gaze spots Adam's clothes which are folded in a neat pile next to his backpack. Without thinking at all Sauli reaches with his arm to grab the black t-shirt on top and brings it close to his face.

The scent hits him hard and goes straight to his groin.

His next inhale fills his nose with another dose of a musky male scent. It smells like Adam.

Before he can stop himself he's inhaling deep and biting his lip.

Fuck. He needs to touch himself. He slides his hand down and grabs himself, quickly jerking his cock and listening to any sounds outside. He hears Adam talking to Jari some distance away. He uses every trick he knows to make himself come fast. It feels really good, feels like he hasn't done it in ages.

The talking might be coming from closer now and he hurries, jacking his slick cock fast until he pauses to hastily grab paper from the side pocket of his backpack, stroking his cock a few more times before coming hard, biting his teeth together and catching most in the paper, all the while hearing Adam laugh outside.

Sauli gasps for breath and cleans himself up, rolling the paper and stuffing it inside a pocket, thinking he'll burn it later with their other trash. Adam is now saying goodnight to Jari, and thank God Sauli has managed to get it together in time. Wait—shit, he's forgotten about the shirt. He grabs it and throws it somewhere in the direction of Adam's backpack and lies back down, turning his back on Adam's side just before Adam opens the tent flap and crawls in.

”Jari was paranoid 'cause he thought he heard some animal in the woods, but we didn't find anything,” Adam says giggling. ”I told him it was probably the two squirrels I saw chasing each other.”

Sauli clears his throat. ”Scared of squirrels, huh? I thought he was supposed to protect us.”

Adam hums and Sauli hears him lie down, rustling his sleeping bag. It takes ages before Sauli's heart calms down, but the day has taken its toll on him and he falls asleep.

\---

”Oh, so now you get swimming trunks?” Adam asks when they're all standing on the lake shore, hearing what the third challenge is. One person from each pair needs to reach a red buoy floating in the water and swim back.

Sauli shrugs and grins before grabbing a pair and going to change in a makeshift changing cubicle made by spreading towels between trees. They had quicky agreed Sauli should be the one to do this challenge. Carol also lets Kaisa do it, possibly partly because of the cold water but mostly because they've all heard Kaisa swims a lot.

Both Finns dive straight into water when Timo finishes the countdown. It soon becomes clear to Sauli that he can't compete against Kaisa, who's inching further ahead with every stroke. Sauli can swim pretty well, but it's not something he does with any regularity. Kaisa reaches the buoy first with Sauli behind her and they dive around it. He does his best, but by the time he reaches the shore Kaisa is already out of the lake with a towel wrapped around her.

”You're a beast!” Sauli laughs as gets out and gives Kaisa a high five.

Adam hands Sauli his towel. ”You're a beast as well, I couldn't have done that.”

”Sorry I lost,” Sauli laughs.

”Aww, no matter.”

Timo waves at them to gather around. ”Okay, we've made a last minute change to the items, and you'll soon hear why.” The items are revealed: two raincoats or a bubble wand and soap.

”What the hell,” Sauli says.

”You might want to know that forecast says it will rain later,” Timo informs them, which makes the girls quickly grab the raincoats.

\---

Later on it does rain, but not very heavily. Trees lessen the brunt of it and their jackets, although not entirely waterproof, are decent enough covers. They take a break on a campfire site that has a wooden lean-to, huddling under its roof and taking turns blowing soap bubbles in the air. Afterwards the sun is shining again, drying the forest fast, and there's a gorgeous rainbow.

In the afternoon Adam keeps prattling on and asking questions. Sauli's legs are tired. He's hot and he can feel a headache looming. ”I don't fucking know,” he snaps to yet another question.

Adam gets quiet behind him.

”We're taking a break!” Adam finally shouts to Jari, who's trailing after them, hopefully so far behind that he hasn't caught Sauli's comment.

Sauli pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He can feel Adam grabbing hold of his backpack.

”Take this off,” Adam says.

Sauli releases the buckles.

”Sit down. Your blood sugar is low, you haven't eaten in hours. I've kept track.”

Oh. Sauli drops down and realizes that's true. Adam is holding a Cliff Bar in front of his face.

Adam lies down on the ground next to him and closes his eyes. Sauli munches through his bar in silence and empties his first water canteen before lying down in the soft moss.

They stay there for a while, listening to the quiet sounds of the forest.

”Sorry I was grumpy,” he says, feeling better.

”No, don't worry about it,” Adam says. ”I can take a bit of grumpiness, especially when there's a sensible reason for it. I have a temper myself, even if I haven't lost it here yet. And if you want me to shut up for a change just tell me, I can take that, too.”

”You don't need to. I may not have any answers or feel like talking all the time, but I like listening to you.”

”I've been told you Finns like your silences.”

Sauli takes a moment to blow off a ladybug that has landed on his hand. ”Well. I need to have some quiet moments, but by our standards I'm probably more talkative than most.”

”I get it,” Adam says. ”I need quiet time, too, even if it's hard to believe right now. I always need a quiet moment before performing.”

Eventually they get up, Adam brushing away all the pine needles that are stuck on Sauli's back, so he does the same for Adam.

\---

On their last evening in the forest they go through the routines, setting up the tents and making a fire, eating freeze-dried meals. Proper food at least is something Sauli definitely looks forward to. Adam and him talk well into the night, keeping the fire going and making coffee, since they only have to walk under two kilometres the next day and who needs sleep for that.

When it's nearing three in the morning they decide to try for sleep, but Sauli finds it hard to fall asleep. He can hear Jari snoring in his tent, a cuckoo bird calling somewhere close. He's lying on his back, his mind racing. Adam isn't asleep either—Sauli can hear him tossing and turning, breathing unevenly.

Sauli squeezes his fists. Adam is right next to him, and Sauli is keenly aware of the small space between them, the distance somehow more maddening than on the two previous nights. He's turned on. Discreetly he tries to adjust himself without rustling the sleeping bag obviously. He's so turned on he thinks he can almost smell his own arousal.

He hears rustling and from the corner of his eye sees that Adam turns to look at him. So Sauli turns his head to look back. Adam has kicked his sleeping bag down to his legs. His mouth is open, chest rising in fast breaths, blond hair mussed up.

They stare at each other, just breathing and looking.

With one fluid movement Adam pushes aside Sauli's sleeping bag and rolls on top of him.

Sauli wraps his legs around Adam right away, pulls the hem of Adam's shirt up and plants his hands on bare skin. Adam supports himself on his elbows on the sleeping pad and grinds down between Sauli's legs. Sauli makes a noise and suddenly there's a mouth on his to silence it, their stubbles scraping together. Closing his eyes Sauli kisses back greedily, opening his mouth for a slick tongue, pressing their lips together again and again.

”Gotta be quiet,” Adam whispers against Sauli's lips before kissing him again, sinking his fingers into Sauli's hair and flicking his tongue inside Sauli's mouth. Grinds down again. Sauli can feel the hard and hot cock through their boxer shorts, pressing enticingly against him.

”Fuck, you're big, just please get it in,” Sauli whines, sliding his hands all over Adam's back down to squeeze his ass.

Adam stalls and moans softly. ”Do you have a condom?”

”Why would I have a condom in the forest, I didn't expect to need one!” Sauli whispers desperately.

"If you're clean, I swear by my life that I am,” Adam says quietly, looking into his eyes.

”I know I'm clean, too, I swear—for God's sake just get it in,” he says, not far from sobbing. ”There's almond oil in my toiletry bag, I carry it everywhere,” he says, pushing until Adam sits up and reaching to dig the bottle from his backpack.

With one hand Adam pulls his own shorts down to his knees, not even bothering to kick them off. He splashes oil on his fingers and slicks himself up before pulling Sauli's shorts off and sliding his slick fingers to circle the opening, pressing inside.

”How do you want me?” Adam asks him.

”Deep at first, don't pull out,” Sauli whispers. He can feel Adam's cockhead press in his slick cleft, and then Adam fucks in slowly, his eyes almost closing. Sauli bites his own hand, spreading his legs wide. When Adam is buried to the hilt he starts fucking with tiny movements.

”Right there, oh please right there.”

”Yeah? Feels good?” Adam whispers into his ear and licks it, biting the lobe.

”Fucking amazing, please don't ever stop,” Sauli babbles, sliding his open mouth on every inch of bare skin he can reach, sucking the skin on Adam's neck.

His words seem to spur Adam on and he's pistoning hard, hitting the right spot so good. It makes a wet, slapping sound and Sauli tries to listen through it—yeah, he can still hear snoring in the other tent.

Adam rises up slightly to support himself on his arms and changes up the rhythm, rolling his hips in a circling movement. He looks wild.

”I wanted you from the start,” Adam whispers and gives him a deep kiss. ”So fucking hot. I've been staring at your ass for three days, I swear you've been swaying it intentionally. I've been pretty much walking half-hard.”

Sauli wraps his arms around Adam's shoulders and pulls him tight against him to kiss frantically. ”Do that again,” he whines.

”This?” Adam asks and rotates his hips.

”Mmh, _fuck_ ,” Sauli whispers and slaps his hands on Adam's skin, pushing his hips to meet Adam's and squeezing around his cock. He grabs Adam's top and pulls it over his head, pulling his own sweat-damp top off as well. Having their naked skin press together is so satisfying and he drags Adam into another open-mouthed, wet kiss.

Adam slides his fingers on Sauli's sweat-slicked upper body, tracing the muscles. Hot kisses are pressed on Sauli's collarbones.

”I smelled your shirt last night and jerked off,” Sauli confesses.

Adam's hips slam into him hard and he silences a groan against Sauli's neck.

”I knew you had moved it. So dirty.” Adam raises his head and his eyes look drugged. He starts fucking with powerful thrusts, slamming in deep.

The thick cock moving in and out feels incredible and Sauli presses his short nails into Adam's lower back.

The conditions are hardly ideal. The pad under them isn't exactly soft, their sleeping bags keep rustling and entwining around their legs. They have to be quiet. Adam is fucking him so hard that Sauli is sliding back and forth on the pad, his back arching when it feels especially good so that all he can see is the yellow canvas of the tent. Yet he's never had it this good, getting fucked in these ridiculous circumstances.

Adam sits back on his heels and pulls Sauli's hips on his lap, fucking him with short thrusts in a fast, hungry rhythm.

”Oh my God, Adam,” Sauli whispers, grabbing hold where he can. His cock is rock-hard against his stomach, dribbling wetness and twitching with the need to come.

"Yeah, baby," Adam whispers, moving his gaze all over Sauli's body.

Adam moves them again without pulling out, pre-come leaking from the place they're joined, pushing Sauli's knees up and spreading them. He lies on top of Sauli again to kiss him.

”You're so... mmh.” Adam breaks off, lost in the kiss.

”So what?” Sauli whispers into the kiss.

”So...” But Adam doesn't finish, licking across Sauli's mouth. He's thrusting his hips hard in a fast rhythm that feels so good Sauli knows he's going to come soon, his cock brushing against Adam's stomach every now and then.

”Adam, Adam,” he chants quietly, looking into those wide eyes.

Adam bends close to his ear. ”I'm going fill you up,” he chokes out.

Thrusting fast until he slams in deep, Adam's whole body goes rigid and his hips shudder. His moans are muffled against Sauli's shoulder. Sauli can feel him coming, wetting him from the inside.

”Give me all of it, yeah, like that,” he moans into Adam's ear and digs his fingers into Adam's buttocks, holding him tight against him, Sauli's own cock almost bursting between their bodies.

Still rolling his hips slightly Adam rises up enough to reach between them to grab Sauli's cock, stroking it gently but firmly. Sauli is going to fucking scream, he knows it, so he stuffs his own fist in his mouth as he starts coming, shooting ribbons of come on his stomach and high up on his chest. Adam watches it.

”Sshh, sshh,” Adam shushes him when his whines escape him anyway. Sauli takes his teeth-mark covered fist from his mouth and licks his lips. He wants Adam to kiss him, and after gently pulling out Adam does, wiping his hand against Sauli's stomach and pressing his lips urgently on Sauli's, kissing softly. Sauli thinks he'll get one kiss, but Adam doesn't seem to want to stop either. Sauli suckles on Adam's lower lip and they keep kissing, Adam stretching out beside him without breaking their kiss and starting to stroke his hair. The sounds of their kissing fill the tent. After a long time they slow down and stop. Sauli grabs his used t-shirt and wipes his front and between his legs. He decides it's best to just spoon instead of looking at each other, so he turns around and Adam hooks his arm around Sauli's waist.

He's exhausted, feeling like he's just run a marathon. Or had an incredibly hot and frantic round of sex in a tent. He falls asleep to Adam breathing softly against his neck.

\---

They wake up like that. Sauli feels Adam's hand stroking his belly lightly and they stay lying there for a couple of minutes before getting up, reaching for their clothes. It's not as awkward as it could be, but they're pretty quiet in the tent. Adam smiles at him, though, and kisses his cheek.

Outside Jari is already boiling water for coffee and oatmeal, and Sauli studies his expression to see if there's anything unusual. Last night at the end he had pretty much forgotten to make sure Jari was still snoring. But the man behaves entirely normally, his usual grumpy self.

They gather their things quietly, everybody probably thinking about the journey ending, whatever that means to each of them, and getting back home.

”You okay?” Adam asks him as they set out, Jari filming them but the meaning of Adam's question luckily lost on the audience who will watch the episode in the future.

”Yeah. I'm good,” Sauli gives him a smile.

They cover the short distance quickly. During the walk Sauli feels pretty awful. He's glad to get back to the city and to his own environment, but the past days have been... pretty special. They arrive at the final destination where the crew and the women are already waiting, so he puts a grin on his face.

After filming their final feedback about the trip they give back most of their gear. Clothes and some small things they get to keep, but the expensive backpacks, their tent and such they have to return. They're given smaller backpacks to stuff their things in.

They're going to be driven to the nearest town. On the backseat Sauli squeezes into the space between Adam and a guy he doesn't know. The car is ridiculously small and it's too uncomfortable to be pressed against the stranger, so he inches closer to Adam until their arms and thighs are warmly pressed together. Adam keeps looking out of the window but he spreads his legs a bit so that he's pressed even tighter against Sauli, and Sauli assumes his position is alright.

It's a fairly long drive and he gets sleepy, but he fights the strong desire to rest his head against Adam's shoulder. That would paint an interesting picture to everyone else in the car.

In town they're taken to have lunch. It's a bit funny they're still wearing their outdoor gear in the restaurant. They catch a train to Helsinki, the whole group included, so Sauli has no chance to say anything. Not that he knows what to say.

In Helsinki they're standing at the train station, Sauli suddenly alone with Adam, everyone else either having left or standing further away talking on their phones. Sauli assumes Adam's publicist or whoever will arrive any minute. It's probably time to say goodbye. Him returning to his apartment and Adam flying back to LA after taking care of whatever business he has to in regards to the episode they have just filmed.

Adam surprises him. ”So, Sauli. If you're not busy, what do you think about sharing a hotel room with me? Spending some time in luxury for a change—bubble baths and the like. Or have you had enough of me for one lifetime?” Adam looks a bit unsure, maybe even shy.

”I don't think I could have enough of you.” It just comes out. It's too much. Shit.

Adam stares at him and Sauli isn't sure what that expression means.

”Careful. If you say things like that I might give you as much of me as you want,” Adam says with a slight smile and intense eyes.

”I'm up for it if you are,” Sauli grins, lifting up his backpack and starting to walk slowly on the train platform, looking back over his shoulder and making Adam follow him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This time there was no Sauli perving over Adam throughout the fic, because I wanted to be a sneaky sneak and not tell how horny they are for each other. :P


End file.
